


Mario Girls Farting in an Elevator

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Super Mario 3D World, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Mario Galaxy, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting, Messy, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl
Summary: When Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina, and Toadette all enter into the castle's elevator, they get trapped inside and must cope in order to survive and find a way out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Girls Trapped in an Elevator](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/295185) by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus. 



> This fanfic was posted here by request from Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus to preserve the original version of this story. This version retains Rosalina, who was removed from the original fanfiction.

Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina, and Toadette were all genuinely bored, having been stuck for fifteen minutes within the main elevator of Peach's Castle. Rosalina managed to do some meditating, while Toadette attempted to dig out, leaving only Peach and Daisy to themselves.

"Gosh, I'm hungry," Peach whined, rubbing her stomach, which growled.

"...Didn't you just eat before?" Daisy asked, flickering through her brownish colored hair with both of her hands.

Peach nodded as she sighed. "Yeah, but I have a fast metabolism." She admitted, extending her arms into the air.

"What's metabolism?" Toadette asked, glancing up at Daisy.

Daisy only shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's stamina." She said as she then got into a meditating position, figuring that she had nothing better to do.

Toadette rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'll think of a way to get us out." She stopped digging, sat down, closed her eyes and got into a yoga stance, meditating as well.

Peach sighed. She, too, closed her eyes, but she felt that she had something inside her that she had to expel... and that something was something that the other three girls didn't want. Peach farted a stinky fart.

_**PPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTT!** _

"...Ewwww!" Daisy, Rosalina, and Toadette all in disgust, covering their noses and glaring at Peach, grossed out by her farting. "Peach, that's disgusting!" "That's not very lady like of you, Peach..." "Keep your bad gas inside, Princess Poot!"

Peach frowned from being called out by the other three females. "Oh come on, I held it in me for too long. Besides, it's natural," She said with a smile, passing gas again.

Daisy thought about this, and she nodded, grinning as well. "Peach has a point. Plus..." She stood up, and bent down, to fart on her own right, with it being bassier than Peach's flatulence.

_**POOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!** _

Toadette coughed a bit, waving her right hand to blow the smell away from her. "Phew! Oh Daisy, you really packed a scent in that one!" She stated, moving slightly away from Daisy to the left. "I may not have a nose, but even I can tell how bad this stinks!"

Peach giggled. "Oh, Daisy, you really are crazy sometimes, but I like you like that." She then paused for a moment, and let out a wet fart, giggling even more as Daisy and Toadette both began chuckling into laughter.

Rosalina turned her head to the other direction, disgusted. "Ugh! Immaturity at its best..." She muttered quietly to herself as she closed her eyes.

Daisy wiped her forehead after laughing, and she patted Peach on the right shoulder. "Boy, Peach, you sure have it beat when it comes to farting! I don't think any of us can be as great a farter as you."

Peach blushed, blinking several times. "Oh, Daisy..."

Toadette scoffed, shaking her head. "Please! I may be small, but I have plenty of gas in me! Watch..." She stood up, and closed her eyes, struggling to fart, until Toadette farted an enormous fart that seemed bigger than her entire mushroom body.

_**FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARB!** _

Peach giggled, coughing a bit as she smelt the gassy stench that now filled the elevator. "See, Toadette? It wasn't that bad to do!"

Daisy nodded, patting Toadette on the head. "Yeah, Toadette. You have a lot of guts cutting the cheese in an elevator that can't be opened!"

Rosalina slapped her forehead. "I can't believe they're still doing such immature nonsense when we're trapped in what could very well be our prison..." She complained again to herself, not being part of the fart-obsessed trio of girls.

Toadette laughed heartily, putting her arms behind her pink-capped mushroom head. "Aw shucks! You should see what I do after I have eighteen pounds of broccoli."

Peach gasped, and she stood up, walking over to Toadette with her hands on her hips. "Really? Well, I can just eat one bean burrito and I'm making a truckload of gas!" She grunted, and then let out a loud, brassy fart that lasted five seconds.

Daisy applauded, laughing as she complimented, "Whoa, Peach! You sure know how to execute the deadly stench!" Though strangely, she wasn't bothered at all by the smell that started to linger through the stopped elevator.

Rosalina sighed and shook her head, standing up as she folded her arms and glanced at the three girls in disgust. "I can't stand anymore talk of farting! Can we just wait until someone rescues us!?"

Silence. Peach, Daisy, and Toadette did not say another word as Rosalina kept glaring at them, who then sighed and closed her eyes. But she made a fatal mistake... she accidentally farted right at that precious moment. In turn, it was Rosalina who had the biggest fart of them all.

_**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!** _

Peach, Daisy, and Toadette all gasped in shock, and then smirked as they glanced at Rosalina, who was horrified, and she then gasped, covering her mouth.

"I...I..." As Rosalina blushed a bright red, completely embarrassed, she let out another loud fart, which caused the other three girls to laugh. Rosalina placed her hands on her face, sobbing in embarrassment as she let out a small little poot shortly afterwards. Peach, Daisy, and Toadette all continued laughing with giddy at Rosalina's embarrassing farting moment, forgetting that they were still trapped in the now stinking elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina, and Toadette all were still trapped in the elevator, having been stuck in there for literally hours, all four of them wondering if any of them would ever get out. Suddenly, the elevator began shaking, with all four girls screaming as they held onto each other, being frightful. Peach farted bassily first, then Daisy farted louder in deeper pitched, and then Rosalina farted the loudest, all three of the human princesses having huge, embarrassing brown stains on the back of their dresses. Toadette only let out a cute little poot hat was followed by a wet toot as she giggled in embarrassment, the other three glancing down at her as the elevator suddenly began moving up at a fast pace.

Outside the elevator on the highest floor was Silver The Hedgehog, who was using his green psychic powers to summon the elevator. Behind him were Dry Bowser and the gray colored robotic operating buddy R.O.B., who wondered why the girls were stuck in the first place. As the elevator was brought up, Dry Bowser performed a shoulder bash, breaking through the elevator door as he essentially freed the girls.

" ** _YES!_** " All four girls screamed cheerfully with hope as they ran out, jumping with joy as they were extremely pleased to be back outside again. "Freedom at least!" "We're finally free!" "The nightmare is over at last...!" "Fresh air! I can live again!"

R.O.B. moved his grayish mechanical arms up and down, shocked to see how happy the four girls were. "You seem to have gone through a lot," He stated in his robotic monotone voice.

Peach nodded as she was crying tears of joy, falling to her knees and tightly hugging R.O.B. "Oh, you had no idea..."

"I thought we were going to die in there!" Daisy added as she also sobbed joyfully, her eyes closed as her hands were on her face. "I'm just so happy to have the moon shine on me!"

Rosalina didn't cry as much as the other three girls, but her tears were noticeably visible. "Oh... it is so nice to be back outside in fresh air and out of that horrid, cramped elevator with its gross damp fart stink..." She stated, not sobbing as much but still cried joyfully.

Toadette moved her arms about frantically in an overjoyed manner, thanking Dry Bowser and Silver. "Oh! Thanks, you two! I had no idea that we would be rescued!"

Dry Bowser chuckled as he folded his skeletal arms together. "Oh, it's no problem. We got a message from the future telling us that the only way the future wouldn't be messed up was to rescue you four."

Toadette gasped as she slapped her hands on her face, shocked as she turned to Silver. "What? Seriously?"

Silver chuckled as he shrugged, nodding his head in response. "That's right. Neither myself or Dry Bowser seem to recall who told us, but I take the guy's word to account. After all, maybe it'll improve my own future years from now." He rolled his eyes as he folded his arms, shaking his head. "Not like I need to be concerned about my would be far off future home."

Toadette smiled as she tightly hugged Dry Bowser and Silver, before rejoicing with the three human princesses, all of them clamoring among each other as they all garnered a new appreciation and respect for each other, all of them thankful for the horrifying experience they have had within the cramped, smelly elevator full of farts.

_Princess Peach Toadstool remained the ever beloved ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, forcing her Toads to heighten security to make the castle safer to maneuver._

_Princess Daisy remained her joyful tomboy self, but she had taken measures to make sure that she wouldn't get in a tight space again._

_Princess Rosalina made it so that her library on the Comet Observatory always had room to walk through, ensuring that she wouldn't have a panic attack._

_Toadette had her house refurbished to make it that she had more space. This wouldn't matter, as eventually she moved in with Dry Bowser, Silver The Hedgehog, and Petey Piranha in the middle of Seaside Hill._

_Overall, the experience was definitely one the girls would never forget, and each of them always kept in touch to ensure that such a thing wouldn't happen again. And they all lived happily ever after..._

_...Except Rosalina, who died and was replaced by a yellow Luma who used a transformation to make herself look and act like Rosalina, not factoring the fact that she acted less like the real Rosalina and had a noticeably higher pitched voice._

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness, who knew that Princess Rosalina had so much bad gas in her...? It's no wonder she's heavy weight in Mario Kart Wii.


End file.
